1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a backlight unit and a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a backlight unit which displays an image using backlight radiated from a light emitting module in a display and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) which is widely used cannot emit light for itself. Therefore, an LCD panel needs to have a backlight unit which provides backlight to the LCD.
The backlight unit includes a light emitting unit which generates the backlight and a light guide plate which uniformly transmits the backlight radiated from the light emitting unit onto a panel surface of the LCD. The light emitting unit includes light emitting elements which are disposed in order to efficiently provide the backlight to the LCD and a driving element which drives the light emitting elements. A proper number of driving elements is provided to drive the light emitting elements without any problems. The backlight unit has been classified into a direct-type and an edge type according to a position of the light emitting elements of the backlight unit. In the direct-type, the light emitting elements are evenly disposed on the entire backlight unit, and in the edge type, the light emitting elements are disposed only around a periphery of the backlight unit.
Recently, however, the backlight unit in the type of a partitioned light guide plate (or, a tandem type) has been developed. In the type of the partitioned light guide pate, plural light guide plates provide light to an LCD panel. The backlight unit which is manufactured in the type of the partitioned light guide plate may employ local dimming which is supported in the direct-type of backlight unit and may also be manufactured as an ultra thin device, such as the edge type of backlight unit.
However, there is a need for methods to enhance a heat radiating effect of the backlight unit used in the type of the partitioned light guide plate and to improve the performance of assembling of the backlight unit.